The following disclosure relates to a printing apparatus.
There is known a printing apparatus configured to hold a roll of a printing medium in the printing apparatus and perform printing on the printing medium drawn from the roll. There is also known a roll-sheet support device configured to support a roll sheet (a roll paper) to be supplied to a printing device. The roll-sheet support device includes a shaft, two guides, and a guide limiter. The shaft extends in the axial direction of the roll sheet. The two guides are moved in the axial direction along the shaft to respectively guide side surfaces of the roll sheet. Coil springs mounted on the shaft urge the respective two guides in directions in which the two guides move closer to each other. The guide limiter is moved into moving paths of the two guides to hold the two guides in a state in which the distance between the two guides is greater than the greatest width of the roll sheet. In the case where the roll sheet is set, an outer circumferential surface of the roll sheet contacts and bends the guide limiter, so that the guide limiter is moved out of the moving paths of the two guides. The two guides are moved toward each other by the urging forces of the respective coil springs. As a result, the two guides are brought into contact with the respective side surfaces of the roll sheet to position the roll sheet.